The X-Files
You may be looking for information about the documents themselves, referred to as X-Files. and Scully in Season 1.]] and Reyes in Season 9.]] The X-Files was a popular television series created by Chris Carter. Episodes of the series were first broadcast on the FOX network, starting with the pilot episode on September 10, 1993. In 1998, an X-Files movie was released, starring the main cast of the television series. During the initial run of the series, two spin-off shows were aired. These series were set in the same universe as The X-Files and were named Millennium and The Lone Gunmen. The X-Files completed its ninth and final season with a two-hour episode that first aired on May 19, 2002. Main Cast *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder (1993-2000) *Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully *Mitch Pileggi as Walter Skinner (2001 - 2002) *Robert Patrick as John Doggett (2000 - 2002) *Annabeth Gish as Monica Reyes (2001 - 2002) Episode Types Mythology Episodes Mythology episodes deal with the show's overall story arc, usually involving the Syndicate or super-soldiers. According to official Mythology DVDs of The X-Files, the following are all episodes that fall into this category. *"Pilot" (Season 1) *"Deep Throat" *"Fallen Angel" *"E.B.E." *"The Erlenmeyer Flask" *"Little Green Men" (Season 2) *"Duane Barry" *"Ascension" *"One Breath" *"Red Museum" *"Colony" *"End Game" *"Anasazi" *"The Blessing Way" (Season 3) *"Paper Clip" *"Nisei" *"731" *"Piper Maru" *"Apocrypha" *"Talitha Cumi" *"Herrenvolk" (Season 4) *"Tunguska" *"Terma" *"Memento Mori" *"Tempus Fugit" *"Max" *"Zero Sum" *"Gethsemane" *"Redux" (Season 5) *"Redux II" *"Christmas Carol" *"Emily" *"Patient X" *"The Red and the Black" *"The End" *"The Beginning" (Season 6) *"S.R. 819" *"Two Fathers" *"One Son" *"Biogenesis" *"The Sixth Extinction" (Season 7) *"The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" *"Sein Und Zeit" *"Closure" *"En Ami" *"Requiem" *"Within" (Season 8) *"Without" *"Per Manum" *"This Is Not Happening" *"DeadAlive" *"Three Words" *"Vienen" *"Essence" *"Existence" *"Nothing Important Happened Today" (Season 9) *"Nothing Important Happened Today II" *"Trust No 1" *"Provenance" *"Providence" *"William" *"The Truth" Monster of the Week Episodes Monster of the Week episodes deal with some type of supernatural or paranormal creature or sometimes a simple criminal with a unique gift. They are usually separate from mythology episodes. The following is a list of Monster of the Week episodes. * Season 1: ** "Squeeze" (Eugene Victor Tooms) ** "Conduit" ** "The Jersey Devil" (Jersey Devil) ** "Shadows" (Howard Graves, a poltergeist) ** "Ghost in the Machine" (Central Operating System in the Eurisko Corporation's headquarters) ** "Ice" ** "Space" (Marcus Aurelius Belt, possessed by a strange alien entity) ** "Eve" (Sally Kendrick, a government clone experiment) ** "Fire" (Cecil L'Ively) ** "Beyond the Sea" (Luther Lee Boggs) ** "Gender Bender" (the Kindred) ** "Lazarus" ** "Young at Heart" (John Barnett) ** "Miracle Man" (Samuel Hartley) ** "Shapes" (a manitou) ** "Darkness Falls" ** "Tooms" (Eugene Victor Tooms) ** "Born Again" ** "Roland" (Arthur and Roland Grable) * Season 2: ** "The Host" (Flukeman) ** "Blood" ** "Sleepless" (Augustus Cole) ** "3" (the Trinity Killers) ** "Firewalker" ** "Excelsis Dei" ** "Aubrey" ** "Irresistible" (Donald Pfaster) ** "Die Hand Die Verletzt" (Phyllis Paddock) ** "Fresh Bones" ** "Fearful Symmetry" ** "Død Kalm" ** "Humbug" ** "The Căluşari" ** "F. Emasculata" ** "Soft Light" (Chester Barton) ** "Our Town" (Walter Chaco) * Season 3: ** "D.P.O." (Darren Peter Oswald) ** "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" (Puppet) ** "The List" (Napoleon "Neech" Manley) ** "2Shy" (Virgil Incanto) ** "The Walk" ** "Oubliette" ** "Revelations" ** "War of the Coprophages" (cockroaches) ** "Syzygy" ** "Grotesque" (William Patterson) ** "Pusher" (Robert Patrick Modell) ** "Teso Dos Bichos" ** "Hell Money" ** "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" ** "Avatar" (Succubus) ** "Quagmire" (Big Blue) ** "Wetwired" (tachistoscopic images) * Season 4: ** "Unruhe" (Gerry Schnauz) ** "Home" (the Peacock family) ** "Teliko" (Samuel Aboah) ** "The Field Where I Died" (Vernon Ephesian) ** "Sanguinarium" (Jack Franklyn) ** "Paper Hearts" (John Lee Roche) ** "El Mundo Gira" (Chupacabra) ** "Kaddish" (Isaac Luria, a golem) ** "Never Again" ** "Leonard Betts" (Albert Tanner) ** "Unrequited" (Nathaniel Teager) ** "Synchrony" (Jason Nichols) ** "Small Potatoes" (Eddie Van Blundht) ** "Elegy" (ghosts) * Season 5: ** "Detour" ** "The Post-Modern Prometheus" (the Great Mutato) ** "Kitsunegari" (Linda Bowman and Robert Patrick Modell) ** "Schizogeny" (Karin Matthews) ** "Chinga" ** "Kill Switch" ** "Bad Blood" (Ronnie Strickland, a vampire) ** "Mind's Eye" ** "All Souls" ** "The Pine Bluff Variant" ** "Folie a Deux" * Season 6: ** "Drive" ** "Triangle" ** "Terms of Endearment" (Wayne Weinsider, a vele demon) ** "Rain King" ** "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas" ** "Tithonus" (Alfred Fellig) ** "Arcadia" ** "Agua Mala" ** "Monday" ** "Alpha" ** "Trevor" ** "Milagro" ** "Field Trip" * Season 7: ** "Hungry" ** "The Goldberg Variation" ** "Millennium" ** "Rush" ** "Orison" ** "The Amazing Maleeni" ** "Signs and Wonders" ** "X-Cops" (an unknown fear entity) ** "First Person Shooter" ** "Theef" ** "Chimera" ** "Hollywood A.D." ** "Brand X" ** "Fight Club" ** "Je Souhaite" (Jenn, a jinniyah) * Season 8: ** "Redrum" ** "Patience" ** "Roadrunners" ** "Invocation" ** "Via Negativa" ** "Surekill" ** "Salvage" ** "Badlaa" ** "Medusa" ** "Empedocles" * Season 9: ** "Daemonicus" ** "Hellbound" ** "4-D" ** "Lord of the Flies" ** "John Doe" ** "Underneath" ** "Scary Monsters" ** "Audrey Pauley" ** "Improbable" ** "Release" ** "Sunshine Days" Episode List Season 1 (Season 1, 24 episodes) *Pilot *Deep Throat *Squeeze *Conduit *The Jersey Devil *Shadows *Ghost in the Machine *Ice *Space *Fallen Angel *Eve *Fire *Beyond the Sea *Gender Bender *Lazarus *Young at Heart *E.B.E. *Miracle Man *Shapes *Darkness Falls *Tooms *Born Again *Roland *The Erlenmeyer Flask Season 2 (Season 2, 25 episodes) *Little Green Men *The Host *Blood *Sleepless *Duane Barry *Ascension *3 *One Breath *Firewalker *Red Museum *Excelsis Dei *Aubrey *Irresistible *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Fresh Bones *Colony *End Game *Fearful Symmetry *Død Kalm *Humbug *The Căluşari *F. Emasculata *Soft Light *Our Town *Anasazi Season 3 (Season 3, 24 episodes) *The Blessing Way *Paper Clip *D.P.O. *Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose *The List *2Shy *The Walk *Oubliette *Nisei *731 *Revelations *War of the Coprophages *Syzygy *Grotesque *Piper Maru *Apocrypha *Pusher *Teso Dos Bichos *Hell Money *[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]] *Avatar *Quagmire *Wetwired *Talitha Cumi Season 4 (Season 4, 24 episodes) *Herrenvolk *Home *Teliko *Unruhe *The Field Where I Died *Sanguinarium *Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man *Tunguska *Terma *Paper Hearts *El Mundo Gira *Leonard Betts *Never Again *Memento Mori *Kaddish *Unrequited *Tempus Fugit *Max *Synchrony *Small Potatoes *Zero Sum *Elegy *Demons *Gethsemane Season 5 (Season 5, 20 episodes) *Redux *Redux II *Unusual Suspects *Detour *The Post-Modern Prometheus *Christmas Carol *Emily *Kitsunegari *Schizogeny *Chinga *Kill Switch *Bad Blood *Patient X *The Red and the Black *Travelers *Mind's Eye *All Souls *The Pine Bluff Variant *Folie à Deux *The End Feature Film *The X-Files Movie Season 6 (Season 6, 22 episodes) *The Beginning *Drive *Triangle *Dreamland *Dreamland II *How the Ghosts Stole Christmas *Terms of Endearment *The Rain King *S.R. 819 *Tithonus *Two Fathers *One Son *Agua Mala *Monday *Arcadia *Alpha *Trevor *Milagro *The Unnatural *Three of a Kind *Field Trip *Biogenesis Season 7 (Season 7, 22 episodes) *The Sixth Extinction *The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati *Hungry *Millennium *Rush *The Goldberg Variation *Orison *The Amazing Maleeni *Signs and Wonders *Sein Und Zeit *Closure *X-Cops *First Person Shooter *Theef *En Ami *Chimera *all things *Brand X *Hollywood A.D. *Fight Club *Je Souhaite *Requiem Season 8 (Season 8, 21 episodes) *Within *Without *Patience *Roadrunners *Invocation *Redrum *Via Negativa *Surekill *Salvage *Badlaa *The Gift *Medusa *Per Manum *This is Not Happening *DeadAlive *Three Words *Empedocles *Vienen *Alone *Essence *Existence Season 9 (Season 9, 20 episodes) *Nothing Important Happened Today *Nothing Important Happened Today II *Dæmonicus *4-D *Lord of the Flies *Trust No 1 *John Doe *Hellbound *Provenance *Providence *Audrey Pauley *Underneath *Improbable *Scary Monsters *Jump the Shark *William *Release *Sunshine Days *The Truth (feature-length) *The Truth II (edited as two-parts) Background Terminology Legends Legends are explanatory pieces of information accompanying illustrations, maps or charts. Many legends appear in episodes of The X-Files, usually including information such as time or setting over the events of a scene. Although a notice preceding the series' pilot is described in at least one version of the episode's script as a legend, the first regular legend appears later in the same episode and reads, "COLLUM NATIONAL FOREST; NORTHWEST OREGON". The series' final legend appears in "The Truth" and reads, "ROSWELL; NEW MEXICO". Legends were also used in episodes of Millennium. The term 'legend' was never used on-screen in either series, but originates from terminology used by production personnel, and can be found in scripts for the series. Taglines Taglines were a feature of The X-Files episodes. Although the series' opening credits sequences usually ended with "The Truth is Out There", other lines would occasionally replace it. The following is a list of other taglines used in episodes of the series. *Trust No One - "The Erlenmeyer Flask" *Deny Everything - "Ascension" *'éí 'aaníígÓÓ 'áhoot'é' - "Anasazi" ("The truth is far from here" in Navajo) *Apology is Policy - "731" *Everything Dies - "Herrenvolk" ("Master race" in German) *Deceive Inveigle Obfuscate - "Teliko" *E pur si muove - "Terma" ("And still it moves" in Italian) the dying words of Galileo *Believe the Lie - "Gethsemane" *All Lies Lead to the Truth - "Redux" *Resist or Serve - "The Red and the Black" *The End - "The End" *Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo da draußen - "Triangle" ("The truth is out there somewhere" in German) *In the Big Inning - "The Unnatural" *Amor Fati - "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" ("Love of fate" in Latin) *Believe to Understand - "Closure" *Nothing Important Happened Today - "Nothing Important Happened Today II" *erehT tuO si hturT ehT - "4-D" *They're Watching - "Trust No 1" *Dio ti ama - "Improbable" ("God loves you" in Italian) Executive producer R.W. Goodwin recalled, "Every episode of the first season had the same tagline, except the last one, "The Erlenmeyer Flask," in which we killed Deep Throat. As Deep Throat lay dying, the last thing he said was, "Trust no one." That became the tagline. When Chris [Carter] feels that it is necessary, he will change the tagline to relate to the episode." According to producer and director Rob Bowman, "They don't change very often, but when they do, they pertain to the episode. Like 'Apology is Policy,' you know, 'Oh, we're sorry about the POWs,' as though that exonerates them." Several taglines were used to advertise The X-Files Movie, including "Fight the Future". However, unlike those used in episodes of the series, most of the movie taglines were never seen or heard in the film and only appeared on posters and other promotional products. X-Philes The term "X-Phile" is a commonly used name for fans of The X-Files. Chris Carter originally called fans of The X-Files "File-o-philes" before the term "X-Philes" was coined by Matt Grommes on an early Fidonet X-Files message board and the name was subsequently adopted by most other fans. See Also *TXF main character appearances *TXF main character absences *TXF recurring character appearances *''Millennium'' *''The Lone Gunmen'' External Links *''The X-Files'' at Wikipedia *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106179/ The X-Files] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.imcdb.org/movie_106179-The-X-Files.html Cars of the X-Files] at the Internet Movie Cars Database *[http://jenru.tripod.com/main.html White Noise: The Music of the X-Files] Category:X-Files episodes